


Star Wars: The Lust Awakens - A Harlequin Romance

by ria_oaks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Art, Harlequin, M/M, Romance Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: Made for Trope Bingo amnesty, for the prompt 'AU: Romance Novel'. Cover art for a fake Finn/Poe harlequin romance novel.





	Star Wars: The Lust Awakens - A Harlequin Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I sign up for a challenge in September then proceed to do nothing until one day before the amnesty deadline. I've now drawn two fake cheesy romance novel covers for fictional slash pairings over the past few years lol. The likenesses and proportions are all off and it's pretty slap-dash, but I rather like it anyway. :)
> 
> Background taken from [this picture](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-QEmy0--Ad-I/UC__8F4eg3I/AAAAAAAAC0w/yjDV517mOME/s1600/HRD+House+Party+2012+071.JPG) \- found it on Google and used it for another drawing a few years back, and since I was on a time crunch I decided just to use the same one again.

[](https://ibb.co/cCAvhG)


End file.
